Fantastica Mania 2016
Fantastica Mania 2016 was a series of six events in Japan, co-produced by the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place between January 17 and 24, 2016. The 2016 shows were the sixth time that NJPW and CMLL had co-promoted shows in Japan under the Fantastica Mania name. Much like the previous year, the 2016 tour featured six shows in total. The first five events featured seven matches each with the final event featuring eight matches. Six of the matches were contested for championships owned by CMLL. The 2016 tour was the first time the joint show was held in Kōchi, while it had previously been held in the other three cities; Kyoto, Osaka and Tokyo. Background The 2016 Fantastica Mania series was the sixth year in a row where Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) had promoted a series of shows in Japan along with their Mexican partner promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). The 2016 series of shows were show 19 through 24, a total of six shows. The final three shows aired live on New Japan Pro Wrestling World. The opening show in Kōchi, on January 17 would be the first time Fantastica Mania had taken place in the city. The tour was announced October 24, 2015, with the CMLL participants announced on November 16. The tour marks the NJPW debuts of Bobby Z, Dragon Lee, Guerrero Maya Jr., Hechicero, The Panther and Virus. Returning CMLL participants include Atlantis, Bárbaro Cavernario, Fuego, Mephisto, Místico, Okumura, Stuka Jr., Titán, Último Guerrero and Volador Jr. CMLL ring announcer Evan was also announced for the tour. Máscara Dorada, who signed with NJPW during the Fantastica Mania 2015 tour, would also take part in the 2016 tour. The most notable CMLL wrestlers missing the tour were Marco Corleone, La Máscara, Rush and La Sombra of Los Ingobernables. Three days after the CMLL participants were revealed, the reason for La Sombra missing the tour was announced; he had signed with WWE. For the first time in Fantastica Mania history, the entire tour not only sold out, but did so a month in advance. The cards for all six events were released on January 6, 2016. It was announced that the events would mark NJPW rookies Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu's final appearances for the promotion, before leaving on an indefinite learning excursion to CMLL. Meanwhile, the January 24 event would include Máscara Dorada's final match under a NJPW contract. The card for the final event was changed on January 23 with the addition of a title match featuring Kamaitachi, NJPW's previous rookie sent on a learning excursion. His surprise return on the January 23 event marked his first NJPW appearance since May 2013. Matches January 17 |times= |hide=all |match1=KUSHIDA and Stuka Jr. defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=09:01 |match2=Bobby Z and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Guerrero Maya Jr. and The Panther |stip2=Tag team match |time2=08:45 |match3=Fuego and Titán defeated Bárbaro Cavernario and Yoshi-Hashi |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:10 |match4=Hechicero and Virus defeated Dragon Lee and Jay White |stip4=Tag team match |time4=09:55 |match5=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (BUSHI, EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Juice Robinson and Máscara Dorada |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=09:12 |match6=Ryusuke Taguchi and Volador Jr. defeated Mephisto and Shinsuke Nakamura |stip6=Tag team match |time6=10:26 |match7=Hiroshi Tanahashi, Jushin Thunder Liger and Místico defeated Gedo, Kazuchika Okada and Último Guerrero |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=15:43 }} January 19 |times= |hide=all |match1=Fuego and Ryusuke Taguchi defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=07:49 |match2=The Panthe defeated Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) |stip2=Singles match |time2=08:01 |match3=Guerrero Maya Jr. defeated Bobby Z |stip3=Singles match |time3=06:18 |match4=David Finlay, Dragon Lee, Jushin Thunder Liger and Titán defeated Bárbaro Cavernario, Hechicero, Virus and Yoshi-Hashi |stip4=Eight-man tag team match |time4=09:21 |match5=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (BUSHI, EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Máscara Dorada and Stuka Jr. |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=07:16 |match6=KUSHIDA and Místico defeated Gedo and Último Guerrero |stip6=Tag team match |time6=09:39 |match7=Kazuchika Okada, Mephisto and Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Juice Robinson and Volador Jr. |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=15:21 }} January 20 |times= |hide=all |match1=Jushin Thunder Liger and Stuka Jr. defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:33 |match2=Bobby Z defeated The Panther |stip2=Singles match |time2=08:14 |match3=Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Guerrero Maya Jr. |stip3=Singles match |time3=08:12 |match4=Bárbaro Cavernario, Gedo, Hechicero and Yoshi-Hashi defeated Jay White, KUSHIDA, Ryusuke Taguchi and Titán |stip4=Eight-man tag team match |time4=09:43 |match5=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (BUSHI, EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Fuego and Máscara Dorada |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=11:01 |match6=Mephisto, Shinsuke Nakamura and Último Guerrero defeated Juice Robinson, Místico and Volador Jr. |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=13:02 |match7=Dragon Lee and Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Kazuchika Okada and Virus |stip7=Tag team match |time7=15:47 }} January 22 |times= |match1=Fuego and Stuka Jr. defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=05:40 |match2=Bobby Z, Gedo, Hechicero, Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Yoshi-Hashi defeated David Finlay, Guerrero Maya Jr., Jushin Thunder Liger, KUSHIDA and The Panther |stip2=Ten-man tag team match |time2=10:13 |match3=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis and Juice Robinson |stip3=Tag team match |time3=07:59 |match4=Bárbaro Cavernario © (with Hechicero) defeated Titán |stip4=Singles match for the Mexican National Welterweight Championship |time4=10:57 |match5=Máscara Dorada (with Atlantis) defeated BUSHI © (with Tetsuya Naito) |stip5=Singles match for the CMLL World Welterweight Championship |time5=13:33 |match6=Kazuchika Okada, Shinsuke Nakamura and Virus defeated Dragon Lee, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=15:09 |match7=Mephisto and Último Guerrero defeated Místico and Volador Jr. |stip7=Tag team match |time7=18:28 }} January 23 |times= |match1=Máscara Dorada and Ttán defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=07:38 |match2=Gedo, Hechicero and Yoshi-Hashi defeated Fuego, Juice Robinson and KUSHIDA |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=08:05 |match3=Guerrero Maya Jr. and The Panther © defeated Bobby Z and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) |stip3=Tag team match for the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship |time3=10:42 |match4=Bárbaro Cavernario and Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Ryusuke Taguchi and Stuka Jr. |stip4=Tag team match |time4=07:41 |match5=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (BUSHI, EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=06:20 |match6=Dragon Lee © defeated Virus |stip6=Singles match for the CMLL World Lightweight Championship |time6=07:05 |match7=Kazuchika Okada, Mephisto and Último Guerrero defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Místico and Volador Jr. |stip7=Six-man tag team match |time7=15:45 }} January 24 |times= |match1=Guerrero Maya Jr. and The Panther defeated Sho Tanaka and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=05:10 |match2=Fuego, KUSHIDA, Stuka Jr. and Tiger Mask defeated Bobby Z, Hechicero, Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Yoshi-Hashi |stip2=Eight-man tag team match |time2=08:09 |match3=Jushin Thunder Liger defeated Virus |stip3=Singles match |time3=07:55 |match4=''Los Ingobernables de Japón'' (BUSHI, EVIL and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Atlantis, Máscara Dorada and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=07:23 |match5=Bárbaro Cavernario, Kazuchika Okada and Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Juice Robinson and Titán |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=13:06 |match6=Kamaitachi (with Okumura) defeated Dragon Lee © (with Stuka Jr.) |stip6=Singles match for the CMLL World Lightweight Championship |time6=18:33 |match7=Místico defeated Último Guerrero |stip7=Singles match |time7=17:23 |match8=Volador Jr. © (with Fuego) defeated Mephisto (with Virus) |stip8=Singles match for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship |time8=21:06 }} References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:NJPW Events Category:Events